Watching Their Movie
by Ohsochich
Summary: This is just another Watching The Movie fanfic. This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE BE NICE. I hope you like it. Rating cuz I'm paranoid, and there may or may not be some cursing in this fic. If not, when I'm done, I'll change it. Oh, and I forgot to put this in the chapter, and I'm too lazy to go back and edit it, so I'll put it here I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everybody! Oh My Gods! This is my** _ **first**_ **fanfiction! *screams* … Okay, I'm good now. XD Please tell me what you think. Be honest!**

 **Oh! And I'm also co-writing a fic similar to this with FreckledBrunette. It's called HTTYD Watching the movie. You should go check it out!**

 **R &R  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Hiccup whispers, "It's okay. It's okay."

The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET.

Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a

breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the

helmet aside. It hits the ground.

Hiccup continues, "I'm not one of them."

GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd.

ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset.

Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the

Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming

down.

Stoick, now hurt, but masks it, "Stop the fight."

Hiccup speaks out, "No. I need you all to see this."

The crowd gets restless.

Hiccup tries to explain, "They're not what we think they are.

We don't have to kill them."

Stoick, now very angry screams, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, but before anyone can react, suddenly a bright white light fills, not just the arena, but all of Berk as well. The same bright white light fills the dragons' nest. When the light subsided, both dragons and Vikings alike have vanished into thin air. The Read Death roars louder than she ever had before, beyond pissed that her slaves had vanished. Then the Read Death feels a strange sharp pain in her neck, and passes out.

The Vikings and dragons have all been transported into a very strange room. Aside from the occupants, the room was completely empty. The walls, floor, and ceiling where all white. There was a large double-door, of course not _nearly_ as large as the ones in the Great Hall. If you were looking in the perspective of the double doors, as if you've just walked in, you would see the Vikings appear on the right side, and the dragons on the left.

When they landed on their respective sides, they landed on their feet. Save for a few, like Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout, who at first stayed on their feet, the fell straight on either their butt, or their face.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at them, rather loudly I might add. He got the attention of all of the occupants in the room. The Vikings looked away shortly after, but the dragons' gaze lingered for a few seconds longer. Especially a certain black dragon hidden behind all of the others, he decides to stay where he is for the time being. Although, if Hiccup is in danger, he will waste no time in jumping out to protect him.

Stoick looked at his son hurt, before he turned to the front of the room and shouted, "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY HAVE YOU SENT US HERE? I STOICK THE VAST CHEIF OF THE HAIRY HOOLINGAN TRIBE DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

Both him, and the villagers then notice the dragons. All except Hiccup and Astrid back away to the far right wall quickly, of course, after they've realized they don't have their weapons. Astrid doesn't do this though; she just walks over to stand next to Hiccup.

Stoick then continues to yell, not taking his off of the dragons, "AND WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN OUR WEAPONS AND TRAPPED US IN A ROOM WITH THOSE DEVILS?"

That's when the person who transported them here decides to appear. She appears in a bright flash of light, much like they did, in front of the door. She startles all of them, and when I say all of them, I mean _all of them_. She startled them so bad even Toothless jumped!

This girl did _not_ look good. She didn't look ugly, she just looked _very_ sick. She was wearing Frozen _"I LIKE WARM HUGS"_ Olaf pajamas, had white socks on her feet, and was holding a box of tissues. Her hair was in a sorry excuse of a messy ponytail that's pretty much all over the place, and had a red nose.

"You look horrible." Snotlout stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks a lot Snotlout." Came the girl's sarcastic reply, sounding congested.

Then Hiccup, showing genuine concern, said, "What happened? Are you okay?"

The girl the replied, "I'm sick. I woke up this morning with a head cold"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon." Hiccup replied.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. And, yeah, I hope so too." Came the girl's response.

Stoick then decided to butt in, "I'm also sorry about your cold, but why have you brought us here?"

The girl shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, and I was bored. So, I decided to bring you all here, to show you all something very important."

Stoick, now concerned for his village, replied "How important."

"Very important. Like, your whole future, important." The girl immediately replied.

Stoick asked, "Does it concern my village."

The girl nodded.

Stoick, also nodded in understanding. Although he did not understanding one thing, "Okay, but why did you bring those devils here?"

The girl then stated, "Because it involves them to."

Hiccup said in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What I'm about to show you, is how the 300 year old war between Vikings and dragons, will finally come to an end.

Many Vikings now looked excited, thinking they knew how this war ends. Hiccup, Astrid, and all of the dragons look worried, thinking the same thing as the Vikings.

The girl then interrupted their thoughts by saying, "Follow me." 

The girl starts to walk away, with the dragons and Vikings about to start following her, when a thought suddenly comes to Hiccups mind.

Hiccup shouts, "Wait!"

The girl stops mid-step, then back around towards him. Everyone else, dragon and Viking, follow suit.

Now with everyone staring at him, Hiccup starts to blush and sheepishly says, "What's your name?"

The girl then says, "Oh" and facepalms. She then says, "Ow" before removing her hand from her face.

"My name is Ohsochich, but you can call me Chic." *****

 ****"Okay, Chick.

"Snotlout, I said Chic."

"Hot Chick?" Snotlout suggests.

Finally having enough of Snotlout, she says, "Oh for the love of- call me CeCe."

"Why?" Astrid asks.

She answered, "Because sometimes I like being called CeCe."

"Yeah, but why" Tuffnut joins in.

CeCe, having enough of all of this, the constant talking of herself and others, giving her an even bigger headache, states, "Oh my Go- Can we just move along please?"

She then opens the large white doors which lead to –

 *** It was supposed to be "Ohsochic" but FanFiction added the extra h -_-**

 **A/N That's a cliffhanger right? XD  
I really do hope that you enjoyed it so far. If you did enjoy, please favorite, follow, and REVIEW BABY! XD  
AHA I'm acting crazy. It might be because I woke up this morning… no wait it's 4:13 a.m….. YESTERDAY morning with a head cold, and I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep. Which sucks because I'm starting physical therapy for my back today *unenthusiastically and sarcastically says* YAY! …. *a few seconds pass by* ….. *sneezes* … *sneezes again* But luckily, for me, it's the same guy I went to for physical therapy for my ankles! *enthusiastically this time says* YAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's the second chapter. I just finished it. It's not** _ **nearly**_ **as long as the other one and I apologize for that. This cold's really kicking my ass. But anyways, ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, OR AN ANGRY TOOTHLESS IS COMING AFTER YOU!**

\- what look like to be a modern day Cinema. With a few differences. For example; it's _much_ bigger, has all of the chairs on the right side of the room, and a _huge_ empty space for the dragons.

"Whoa." Many of the Vikings couldn't help but be amazed with the site in front of them.

"What is this place?" Hiccup seems to be mapping out every nook and cranny, as if he's trying to commit the place to memory.

CeCe then replied, "This is where I'll be showing you a bit of your past, your present, and your future." 

Snotlout replied a bit hesitanly, "Our future?" 

"Yes Snotlout. Your future." CeCe replies.

"Cool." Tuffnut says at the same time Ruffnut says, "Sweet."

"This is where I'll be showing you a movie. That is, the movie that contains your past, present, and future." CeCe smiles, because no matter how many times she's seen it, she still loves this movie to _death_.

Fishlegs speaks up, "What's a movie?"

CeCe stops and turns to the crowd, she murmurs to herself, "Uh, how do I put this?"

Then speaks more clearly, "A movie is like a set of moving pictures with sound, which I will be displaying on that screen behind me. The screen is large enough so that all of you can see it."

Fishlegs responds with, "Okay."

CeCe speaks up, loud enough for _everyone_ to hear her, even the neighbors sleeping next door, "Now for seating arrangements. Astrid, I want you to sit in the seat in the front row second furthest to the right," she says pointing to a row of seats.

"Hiccup will sit to her right. " Each person goes to sit in their seats as she assigns them.

"Stoick, you're to Astrid. Gobber next to Stoick. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs, next to Gobber, in that order. The rest of the Vikings can sit wherever they choose. Toothless, next to Hiccup. As for the rest of the dragons… I don't care where you sit."

 _Who the heck is Toothless?_ This was the thought running through nearly every single Viking in the room's head, except for Hiccup and Astrid. They soon, however, got their answer. It wasn't one they were expecting, and certainly wasn't one they liked.

Toothless, excited to be allowed to sit next to his rider, bounced over to him, quite literally.  
Stoick, fearing for his son's safety, screamed, "Hiccup!" much like Gobber had done in the ring a few weeks ago.

Stoick, suddenly finding himself unable to move, watched helplessly as the black dragon, _Night Fury (is what many of the Vikings though upon looking at it)_ , made its way over to his son.

Then, when he got to Hiccup, gave him a big, wet, _slobbery_ lick on the side of his face.

"EEWWW! TOOTHLESS, THAT'S DIGUSTING!" Hiccup screams.

It's not hard to get what everyone, including the dragons, where thinking: _Wait, what?_  
The entire room looked on in confusion at the two. Meanwhile Astrid and CeCe were just laughing.

"Ow! Guys don't make me laugh!" CeCe laughed.

"It's not my fault! Blame him1" Hiccup pointed at Toothless.

Toothless responded with licking them again; which just made the two girls laugh harder. Even a few Vikings let out a chuckle, before catching themselves.

"Son! Get away from that devil!" Stoick yelled, rather loudly.

Hiccup opened his mouth to respond, when CeCe screamed, "NO!"

Stoick glared at her, "Why not."

"Because it's time to start the movie. I'm going to go now. If you need me, just call me." She then disappeared just how see arrived, in a bright flash of light.

The entire room's occupants turned towards the screen.

 **A/N So that was the chapter. I hope it was okay considering I got no sleep last night. I went to physical therapy today. It was the first season, so it was more him checking out my back, and creating exercises for me. I'm** _ **really**_ **tender on my lower back, so the poking around** _ **really**_ **did** _ **not**_ **help my pain… it just made it worse..  
That, and before I wrote this I had just gotten back from IHOP…  
I'm gonna go slip into a food coma now XP**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

 **A/N I give up. I can't do this. I'm too sick and tired to right now. Maybe I'll continue later, but for now this movie is on Hiatus.**

 **I'll continue to co-write HTTYD Watching the movie with FreckledBrunette though.**

 **Also there's no way in hell I'll be able to compete with this AWESOME watching the movie fanfiction:**

 **Through Their Eyes BY merwholock4ever. Not to mention Watching the Movie BY Ayame4679 that I read forever ago (the sequel is being made). Love ya Ayame.**

 **What do you guys think? Should I continue with this when I'm feeling better?**

 **OH! And Happy Mother's Day!**

 **(Several Hours Later) Oh, and** _ **please**_ **respond to my** **new poll** **I** _ **just**_ **put up. Thank You!**


	4. AN Chapter 4 (Put on Both Stories)

**A/N**

 **Hey guys. Sorry about not updating in such a long time, but I was in Phoenix during the weekend for ComiCon. I HATE ComiCon, but my parents dragged me there. I spent the first two days, Thursday and Friday, at a hotel with a swimming pool. And just my luck, Saturday, the day we went to ComiCon, just HAD to be the hottest out of the three day we were there. It was 104 DEGRESSE. And since ComiCon had multiple buildings, we had to walk all over the God damn place in, like I said before, 104 DEGREE WEATHER! You can't even imagine how horrible it was for me, unless you were there to. And you'll never believe it, but, for The Last of Us fans, I saw a chick dressed as a God damn CLICKER! I also got a picture with Jim Beaver, and the guy who plays Hellboy, I can never remember his name I just know it starts with an R.**

 **So anyways, because of the extreme heat, I am now dehydrated. I'm dizzy, and I have a HUGE headache! I might end up having to go to the ER later if this isn't better by morning. Especially considering that during my Physical Therapy appointment, the assistant I'm working with when my actual Physical Therapist can't see me, checked my vitals. My blood pressure was a bit high, about 136/82, but my heart rate was around 110, and even got as high as 125 at REST!**

 **Since my mom has high blood pressure that she has to take pills for and monitor, she has a machine to monitor it. I think I'm going to ask her to check my vitals right now.**

 **OH! And twilight1452, I'm really sorry, but there is a possibility that we might not have that sleepover this weekend, I'll try to make it happen though. We haven't seen each other in FOREVER! And I still need to give you your present I got you from ComiCon. I NEED TO SEE YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU TOTALLY FANGIRL, MAKE YOUR NEIGHBORS DEAF, AND THEN DIE FROM SEEING IT! XD**

 **I'll keep you posted, when you ask after reading this anyways. And I'll try to keep you guys posted as best as I can. I'll also try my best to get SOMETHING up on my stories (this is being posted on both) before Monday. I might be able to write on Friday because that's when I'm going to Twilight's house, and she loves my stories!**

 **Love you guys! TTYLXOX Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FADE IN:**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**

 **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**

 **straight out of the water.**

"Hey, That's Berk! … Wait, what's Berk doing on the… the…"

"Screen. Now Shut up Tuffnut." _Really? Not even 5 seconds in and he is already asking stupid questions? Well, better him than-_

"Yeah, Tuff. No need to be asking stupid questions this early into the… the…?"

"*Sigh* Movie" 

"Yeah, movie. Thanks babe." 

_Spoke too soon._

Hiccup, watching this interaction, scoffed while thinking, ' _Idiots'_. Idiots meaning Tuffnut and Snotlout of course. He would never think of Astrid in such a way. She deserved better than that.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk.**

"Okay. Now I'm confused. We all know that it's Berk." Ruffnut decided to join in. "And out of all the people on the island, why is _Hiccup_ telling us." 

"Yeah, why does Useless get to do the talking instead of me." Snotlout, being annoying as ever, strikes a pose hoping to get Astrid's attention.

Astrid obviously ignores him in favor of speaking, "I guess it kind of makes sense."

The others look at her, hoping beyond hope that she will elaborate.

"Well, it would make the most sense for Stoick to be the one speaking, especially if this movie is about him finally ending the war between us and the dragons."

 _I really hope not. Hiccup will be the one to end the war, in a different and more peaceful way that we will all come to enjoy in the end. But I can't tell them. I just have to be patient, and let it all play out in the movie. I know why that girl really brought us here. It was more than just simple boredom, and I could not be more grateful. She pulled us out of something that was bound to end in disaster._

"Wait. Are you suggesting that _Hiccup_ stops the war between Vikings and Dragons?… We're still talking about the same Hiccup right?" Snotlout asks incredulously.

 _Yes._

"No, that's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that if this movie doesn't follow the chief, the only logical thing would be to follow the Chief's son since he is next in line. When the Chief isn't there, it's Hiccup who has to take over." 

"Yeah. That makes sense." Fishlegs joined in after taking everything Astrid just said into consideration.

"Yeah. That made so much sense. Good job babe." Snotlout didn't understand what she had said, he was just kissing up.

"Snotlout."

"Yeah babe."

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me babe and Hiccup, Useless. If you don't stop I will take the butt of my ax to a place where the sun doesn't shine."

Snotlout was too afraid to respond, so him and the rest just quietly turned back to the screen, waiting for the movie to unpause.

"Thank you. That really wasn't necessary." Hiccup whispered his thanks to Astrid. 

"Are you saying you don't appreciate my help Hiccup?" 

"No, no. That's not what I meant at all, I-"

She leaned in and pressed a quick peck on his cheek to stop his rambling before it started. "Shhhhh."

If you were paying close enough attention, you would see a smirk on a certain black dragon's face.

 **It's twelve days**

 **North of hopeless, and a few**

 **degrees South of freezing to death.**

 **It's located solidly on the**

 **meridian of misery.**

 _Is that really how he feels about his home? It's not that bad._ Stoick was sadden by that line. He hid it well on the outside of course, but on the inside he was trying to figure out why his son would say such a thing.

 **I started writing the chapter, but this is all I could get done tonight. I just had to write and post something after leaving you all hanging for so long. I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

 **I will try my best to get some more done tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. I will also try to update, at least a short chapter like this, onto my Watching Their Past. Again, I can't promise anything.**

 **I hope this short sorry excuse for a chapter will at least tie you over and let you know that I'm not dead.**

 **I honest to God don't have an excuse for not updating for so long. I'M SORRY.**

 **I also went through and revised the other chapters. Just proofread and fixed some mistakes I found. I hope this is enough for now.**

 **Until next time. Bye.**


End file.
